Leather Bound Destiny
by FlamingCatDemon13
Summary: When a book proves to be fake, old man Higurashi gift's it to his young apprentice, not knowing that a glance proves nothing. He had bound her destiny with ink and paper to the year 1549 of Japan, where demons thrived. Is time traveling all that's going on or could there be more to the girl's rewritten destiny? There is a secret that light had never been shone on, until now.
1. Sealed Fate

**Hey guys! I haven't posted in awhile, but I finally got some new inspiration!**

 **x**

 **Enjoy~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any canon characters. I own Akemi, my created characters, and her tale.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter One

"Akemi.." An older woman quirked an eyebrow as she watched her daughter, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

The female in question looked up from her pancakes with a dis-interested hum. Her curly black hair was disheveled and dark circles ringed her strikingly green eyes, "Uhmm... yes? And the night before too..?" She tried to flash a convincing smile, but a mother was all knowing when it came to her children.

She stared down her daughter with her sharp hazel gaze, her eyebrow's lifting , "Akemi! I better not receive any emails about you falling asleep in class." She shook her head lightly, her short ginger curls bouncing lightly.

A young male's voice snickered from the entree way, "Knowing her, she won't just fall asleep, but she'll drool all over her desk." He smirked his brown eyes glittering with mischief.

"Just cause I'm tired, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Akemi growled out and pointed at her brother, "I don't drool!"

"Tell that to the many times Daisuke told me you soaked his shirt." His smirk widened as he looked down to her, he wasn't much taller, but he did tower a few inches over her 'barely above five feet' form.

Daisuke was her best friend, she had fallen asleep on him many times during sleep overs when they were kids., "That was one time and it wasn't on Dai!"

"Yuma, Akemi. Both of you, shut your mouths and stop arguing." Their mother had apparently had enough of their bickering, she turned to Akemi, "Sweet heart, you've been drooling since the day I brought you home from the hospital."

Akemi's jaw dropped like she wanted to defend herself, but wisely snapped it shut. Yuma stuck his tongue out at his sister, but he stopped when his mother snickered in his direction.

"But, that doesn't warrant teasing from someone who snores louder than a pig."

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

Akemi wasn't paying attention to class anymore(not that ever really paid it much attention), she was staring at the clock. She was tired and wanted to get back home to read the book that had been gifted to her. It so much begging for the old man to give it to her, but it was well worth the wait. Well, she hoped it would be. She could imagine curling up under her blanket and absorbing into the book for hours. She was very excited.

"God, what are you so happy about?" Spoke a male voice that belonged to her friend, Daisuke.

"Shh, I'm concentrating." Akemi replied.

"On…" He paused, "On the clock?"

Finally the hour hand landed on the four, it took less that a second for the bell to resound through the building. She leapt from her seat and practically ran for the door. Her teacher called after her, but she ignored him. Her sub conscious told her it would come back to bite her, but she didn't care at the moment.

"What? Were you going to ditch me?" Daisuke teased from behind her, his brown eyes glittered with amusement, the teen was only a few inches taller than her.

Akemi turned and showed off a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Dai... I so badly want to go home and read my new book."

Daisuke quirked an eyebrow as he fell into step next to her, they lived rather close to each other, so walking home together wasn't odd, "A book.. has you this excited?"

"Well, it's a really good book." She grinned sheepishly.

"Let me guess.. old man Higurashi gave it to you."

"What? You physic!" The noirette asked a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she gave him a playful shove, "How'd you guess?"

He chuckled, "It's not that hard to guess when I know that the only book you would read for leisure… would have to be at least 500 years old." His gaze peered at her, full of amusement, "Not to mention how often you complain that he won't let you borrow stuff, no matter how much you beg."

Akemi gave off a smile, "Well, yeah. He has a bunch of old stuff." She spun dramatically, "It like a historians dream!"

Daisuke chuckled, "So, how much begging did this one take?"

"Well, at first it was a lot.. but then the book fell and the seal broke." She frowned at the memory, "It opened and I don't know he let me borrow it after that." He had been disappointed when the seal broke, muttering something about it being fake.

Daisuke let out a breath, "Must have a pretty elaborate story, to be sealed."

A nod had her curls bouncing, "Oh yeah. Mr. Higurashi had told me the story several times." She smiled, "It's called the Book of Destiny, that by reading the book it would alter your destiny. That no matter what the book read, even if it was seemingly impossible… it would come true." The noirette paused, "It could read out a horrible tale worse than death or even something to bring true happiness to your life." There was a catch, though. Your reasoning, mindset, and soul affected your altered destiny. If sought with greed, if your soul was dark, if you had committed atrocities beyond imagination… you would receive a cursed destiny.

"Read anything about yourself in that book yet?" He teased as the two approached her home.

"That wouldn't even be funny.." Akemi shuddered at the thought, "But I wouldn't know, I haven't started reading it." She didn't believe in magic or demons, but she doubted it would be a good thing if age was in the book.

"Message me on the details of it later, okay?"

"Of course!" She grinned brightly as she unlocked the door and walked into her empty house, her mom was still at work and her brother was probably out with his friends.

Walking up the stairs in her home, she opened her door and flipped on the light. The Book of Destiny seemed to be starting at her from her desk. The cold feeling of anxiety washed over her, but it wouldn't stop her.

Akemi snatched the thick leather bound book off her desk and sat on her bed, not really bothering to change from her uniform, she could do so after reading a bit. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and reached for the book, a sudden fight or flight instinct madder her freeze. She swallowed thickly and pushed the feeling aside, her fingertips gripped the edge of the leather and she slowly opened the book. The brick in her stomach faded as she noticed that the page was blank, she frowned.

Perhaps that's why Mr. Higurashi said it was a fake? She ran her fingertips over the dulled, but thick page. With a turn of the page, she realized that it was still empty. She continued to flip through the book, until she reached the last page. Her frown deepened as she read the small English letters in the top right corner. It was a western book.

 _The first sun of anew, 1549_

"I guess it's a good thing I can read English..." She sighed, "Does it means the new year of 1549.. or does it mean spring? But that's an odd way.." She trailed off, obviously muttering to herself.

Akemi shut the book with a sigh and walked over to her dresser. The book was disappointing, she was beginning to understand how the old man felt. She pulled out a white shirt and a pair of shorts, tossing them onto her bed, before tugging her bow loose. A vibrating sound caught her attention and she went to check her bag, it was probably Daisuke messaging her.

Before she could grab her phone, a thump sounded. She turned towards the sound with a yelp and found herself looking at the book, she had left on her bed. The cover of the book flipped open and she gasped in surprise, it was then that she noticed.. it was the book that was vibrating. Her eyebrows scrunched, her heart hammering against her chest, as she approached the book. She watched as English letters smoothed it's way over the paper, as if someone was writing. Fear filled her veins, like ice and the color drained from her face. She couldn't move, she was frozen with fear and her limbs were quickly going numb.

A strangled whimper escaped her lips as her knees buckled underneath her.

Her body fell limply against the carpet and she was forced to watch as the book began to hover in front of her, the words glowing a bright blue.

That was the last thing she saw before her consciousness snapping to nothingness like an off switch.

Not even waiting for her eyes to close.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EDIT DATE: December 3rd 2018**


	2. Demons aren't just a tale

**Hey guys, here's chapter two! I wanted to get this one out there since hardly anything happened in the last chapter.**

 **x**

 **Enjoy**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any canon characters. I own Akemi, my created characters, and her tale.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two

When Akemi opened her eyes, she was confused and exhausted. Her eyelids were so heavy and she could barely see. What she could see was that it was dark, how long had she been out. Had she even closed her eyes? She couldn't remember when they shut, but she definitely remembered a glowing book.

"Looks like the man I bought the spell from will continue to live," An old withered voice pierced her senses, causing her head to pound, "It was the true spell."

In the attempt to look towards the voice, she realized she could barely move. Her head rolled to the side limply as she tried to catch a glimpse of the woman.

"Wh-Who..?" Her voice was soft and raspy, her mouth dry as sand.

The woman was older than what was probably possible, her skin looked like leather and she appeared to just be skin (if you could call it that) and bones.

"Do not worry, child. You will be brain dead momentarily, you will be perfectly fine in the afterlife!"

"What? N-No…" She struggled to lift her limbs, the sensation of pins and needles shot down her body.

"My dear." The woman's voice was softer, but just as sickening, "You don't have a choice!"

The crone moved away from the hard table that she was laying on, to a smaller table. She heard a jar pop open and an awful smell flooded the room. The noirette's muscles burned as she forced herself to sit up, catching the fabric that slipped down her naked form.

"Oh no, dear, this won't do," The old woman clicked her tongue, ass if scolding a child, "Can't have you moving around." She swung her hand downwards and the noirette was smashed back down against wood, resulting in a strangled yelp.

"Why- Why am I here?" Akemi managed to croak out with a wince, her back and ribs hurt.

"Oh, I summoned you! From where I am unsure, but I was performing a summoning and destiny sent you to me!" The woman sighed and then sneered in the youngers direction, as if disgusted by her mere existence, "It's such a waste of precious ingredients that you came as a half-breed, though." She waved her hand about, "But I suppose it will do, you are just meant to be a puppet for my bidding, after all."

Akemi swallowed, dread settling in her stomach, "Puppet?"

"Oh yes! I'm going to remove your soul!"

The noirette's breath caught in her throat. She didn't doubt this woman's threat for a second, now was not the time to be superstitious. The woman walked to her and rubbed a symbol into her forehead, using the putrid smelling mixture. The sensation started out as waves of tingles, getting stronger with every second, causing her to gasp and writhe. All the sudden, it ceased altogether. Then, as quickly the sensation vanished, a new one appeared. She could swear her skin was being ripped from her body and she knew her screams could be heard for miles.

"Oh, your soul is tearing away better than I had hoped," The hag laughed over the girl's sounds of pain and walked back to the small table.

Akemi grit her teeth and, through the pain, she managed to reached up and smudge the symbol on her forehead. The pulling stopped and an exhausted gasp escaped her lips. Before the hag could turn around, the noirette fought through the painful tingles that shot through her body like lightening. In her attempt to sit up, her arm gave out.

The crone turned in this moment, but it was too late. She rolled off the table, her flesh smacking against the wooden floor. She yelped her body feeling electrocuted.

"What do you think you are doing?" She glared sharply, "Don't bruise my property!"

A scoff escaped her while she pulled the blanket closer, her head was throbbing painfully, "I am no one's property."

"Oh really, now?!" The woman laughed her gaze darkening even further, "Just who do you think you're talking to, half-breed?"

Akemi placed her hand on the table to assist her wobbling legs in supporting her own weight, "I believe that I'm talking to an old ugly witch."

The young woman had never seen anyone so angry, in her life, "You will behave!"

The crone pointed her withered finger at in the directed of the noirette. The feeling of being on fire followed, electing a screech of pain to rip its way from her throat. Through the pain, the girl felt her body throb and she fell to the ground. Her breath was heavy and she was squishing her hands to her head. The numbness was gone, but it had been replaced by throbbing and the screaming of the worst migraine know to man.

An angry tone, had her green eyes snapping back towards the witch. She couldn't make sense of the words, all she could focus on was the strong sound of her own heartbeat. Her lips peeled upwards and a vicious growl reach her ears before she was opening her eyes again to the harsh smell of copper.

Akemi blinked in confusion. She shifted her gaze down to her sticky, but warm, hands. A strangled gasp fell from her lips at the sight of vibrant fresh blood.

Her hands were stained with blood, but where…

Wide green eyes looked around frantically for the source of all the blood. She stumbled backwards in shock at the horrific sight that met her gaze. The old woman's body rested by the door to the small house, she was laying in a growing pool of her own blood. Claw marks stretched across her paled face. The majority of the blood came from the large hole in her torso, it was all a chunky red mess.

Akemi fell to her knees with a sob, the sight of so much gore made her stomach turn and she dry heaved over the wooden floor. She had killed someone.

Her arm reached up to wipe the saliva from her lips and she took in a shaky breath. She hugged the thin white blanket to her naked body and leaned against the wall. She couldn't tear her gaze away from her hands.

Akemi didn't know how long she had been sitting still, just staring at her hands, but a stern cold tone broke the spell.

"Do you wish for you to meet your death, half-breed?" There was that word again.

She looked up and was met with the sight of a tall man, her gaze connected with his golden eyes. Time froze momentarily, she wasn't sure why, but she had the inexplicable feeling that he was important. Almost like a life line.

"If not, then inform me why the witch is dead." His voice was monotone.

Akemi's face scrunched in fear, "Who are you?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has asked you a question, insolent girl!" A shrill and raspy voice nearly screamed.

The tall male examined her for a moment, almost curiously, then made a grunt of displeasure and left the house.

Akemi stared at the small green creature with her, "What.. What are you?"

"I am Jaken! A proud Imp demon who vowed to live as a servant for Lord Sesshomaru."

She swallowed thickly, "D-demon?" How on earth could there be demons? They weren't real.

Jaken didn't answer he only glared and ran after his Lord.

A sinking feeling dropped into Akemi's stomach as he left, no matter how weird or cold the individuals were... she didn't wish to be alone. She jumped up and tied the blanket around her body. She took in shaky breath, staring at the dead body, before stepping around her to chase after the man and his servant.

"Please! Wait!" She stumbled out the door her feet nearly slipping on the cold wet grass, the air was rather chilled as well.

"You dare call after the great Lord Sesshomaru, you filthy half-breed!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru silenced his servant.

Now that they were in the light, she could properly absorb his features. His hair was a silky pure white and it was as if the moon itself had blessed him with his skin tone. The only exceptions that she could see to his skin tone, were the markings on his face. Two magenta strips outlined his cheeks bones, the two were exactly mirrored. The only other marking that was visible to her, was the violet crescent moon that was present in the center of his forehead. His eyes were just as goregeous as his body, like liquid gold.

The girl swallowed thickly as she stared into Sesshomaru's sharpened glare, "What.. What is a half- breed?"

How could any person be so naïve and oblivious? Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder as his eyebrows dipped, a curious frown present on his features for but a moment.

He wondered what she would think of the answer, if she was genuine, he wondered if it would shatter something.

"Half human and demon filth." His answer was simple.

The noirette's eyes widened and she gasped, "There's no way! That… That's impossible!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed sharply, but Jaken spoke before the man could even open his mouth.

"You dare insinuate Lord Sesshomaru to be a liar! Insulting him will be the last thing you do!" He slammed his staff down onto the ground, "His sight and smell are beyond perfection!"

Before Akemi could even ponder the meaning of those words orange heat leapt into her face. With a shriek she dropped to the ground barely evading the burst of flames.

"What the hell?!" Her tone was shrill with panic as she realized the fire had come from the weird frog's two headed staff.

"You aren't worthy of the air Lord Sesshomaru breathes, half breed!"

The noirette jumped to her feet, fear coursing through her veins as she turned and started running.

Sesshomaru watched as the half-demon ran, normally he would allow such a pitiful individual escape(he blamed a certain influential little human child). However, he felt the urge to stop her. To yank her back into her presence and… He wasn't sure how that sentence ended, but he figured it ended with him killing her. It had been a minute since he had last killed, perhaps this would satisfy him.

Akemi didn't understand why she had been drawn the silver haired male, he was obviously a death trap, but despite knowing this she felt herself peeking over her shoulder.

Green eyes widened as a golden whip caught her view. Her hair was singed at the tips as she barely evaded the scorching whip, her chest smacking against the ground yet again.

"Holy shit!" She was sure she'd have a heart attack at this rate.

The noirette stared at the dangerous man for barely a second before jumping back to her feet, facing him as to see the next attack. She had no idea how they were performing these… 'magic attacks', she just knew that man was trying to kill her. She needed to get away.

Sesshomaru paused in his attacks, briefly and she veered to her left towards the tree line. The whip was suddenly coming faster than she could evade. It connected with her stomach, burning away the fabric covering her skin. She felt her skin singe and boil under the heat as she was sent flying in the opposite direction she was running, a scream on her tongue. She bounced roughly against the grass, dirt and mud flying into the air, before she rolled down a hill. She slid through shallow and muddy water, before coming to a stop.

Shit… that hurt. Her skin was in so much pain.

Akemi growled, she was getting pissed off, what had she done to deserve this? Nothing! She pushed her hair out of her face and moved to stand, her hand digging into the mud for stability, but she froze.

What was in her hair? Probably a leaf.

She gave it a tug and quickly learned, with a yelp, that it was attached and not a leaf. With stinging eyes, she felt the shape a little more gently.

"Oh my stars…"

She felt the sides of her head frantically, looking for something.

"My… My ears-" A brick fell into her stomach.

Akemi had animal ears, tall and fluffy, on top of her head. Her hands immediately shot behind her body.

"I swear, if I have a- I…" She swallowed as she was met with wet fur. "I have a tail.."

It was fluffiest tail she had ever seen and black in color.

All the sudden, the word half- demon made a shred of sense. However, before she contemplate her current state and where her human ears had fled to, her instincts were lit on fire. The sound of the air whistling reached her, she turned towards the source and the familiar whip swung by her face and slapped the water beside her. The water hissed and bubbled angrily, her skin gave a painful twinge as it reminded her of the heat it gave off. Had she not reacted as quickly as she did, that would have been her back. She swallowed thickly and quickly moved to her feet, the man smirked down at her from the top of the hill. Being aware of her new ears now, she could feel them flatten against her head.

Akemi moved to take off, realizing that if she was going to fight back she would need more even ground, but the whip was faster. In a little more than a second, it was wrapped around her arm, her skin melting at the contact. She screamed as she was flung over the lake and into a tree. She felt the wood crack under body, the air abandoning her lungs, as the whip vanished. She slumped to the damp grass, coughing and wheezing.

The half-demon didn't have a chance to recover her breathing, before a clawed hand was wrapped around her throat. Her hands flung to the hand in a panic, her legs kicking wildly.

Squinting up at the man, she realized… this was no man, this was a demon. She was sure of it.

"Death is a mercy for a pitiful creature as yourself." Sesshomaru voiced.

A small whimper fell from her lips and a bruise was beginning to form, she knew it would be purple if she escaped this. Dark spots swirled in on her watery vision as her consciousness started to slip.

Suddenly his grip faltered, just enough for a bit of air to squeeze past. Her gaze peaked at him and he was frowning. He dropped her to the ground, just as a voice echoed over the land.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Akemi coughed and wheezed, her hand gripping her chest tightly. Her lungs were on fire and they would spasm roughly at every breath, as if rejecting the air. She begged her lungs to just let her breathe.

The demon paid her no attention as he turned to the excited voice that had called his name. The noirette peered up at him and was caught off guard at how his expression softened.

Akemi turned her gaze to the direction Sesshomaru watched and found that the voice belonged to a young girl, she was only as old as thirteen. She had long brown hair the top half held bank and decorated with a flower. She had a sweet smile and appeared human. However, the little girl barely had her attention for more than a second before she was gaping at the creature she was riding. It was two headed and covered with green scales, it looked like a dragon of sorts.

"Rin!" The shrill voice belonging to Jaken scolded, "Lord Sesshomaru told you to stay put with Ah- Un!"

"I know... but I got bored!" Rin sighed and jumped off the two-headed demon, now named Ah-Un. "I had been waiting alone for days!" She spoke dramatically.

"Rin." Sesshomaru seemed to scold her with just her name.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." The young girl bowed her head apologetically, as Akemi searched for an escape route.

"Remember your mistake next time."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin bowed her head again as the noirette hissed, she had shifted her weight on to her arm causing pain.

"Hm..?" The girl peeked around the tall demon, finally taking notice of the half-demon, "Oh, I'm sorry, what's your name?"

The noirette in question stiffened, her gaze briefly darting to Sesshomaru in fear. He was watching her with a dark gaze, it was mostly unreadable, but angry.

She swallowed thickly and looked back up at the young girl, her ears shifting forward curiously, "A-Akemi..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EDIT DATE: December 4th 2018**


	3. Stargazing

**Thank you for the follows and favorites, as well as the review! It made my day all the brighter!**

 **Also, this story is now on Archive of our Own, so if you prefer that site, then go for it!**

 **x**

 **Anyhow, Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters, but I do own Akemi, my another OC's, and this tale.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Lady Akemi, please let me wash your hair!" The young girl, named Rin, asked excitedly, "I've never seen hair so curly!"

Akemi blinked at the girl as she moved the soap over her arms, she had just cleaned her wounds. When she had examined them after jumping into the water, they were partially healed, which was extremely surprising. Rin had voiced her opinion in saying that they would be gone by tomorrow, "I.. don't see why not, go on ahead." Her hair was a giant black fluff ball of quarter sized curls(1), even the tips of the fur on her tail curled. Her hair was more wild than normal, due to her... eventful day.

The brunette grinned and moved through the water to sit by the half-demon, soap in hand. "Thank you, Lady Akemi!" She hummed softly as she applied the soap to the dark curls, the water had a hard time weighing down her hair.

The noirette sighed, enjoying the feeling of her hair gaining attention, "There's no need for the 'Lady' part, it's way too formal for me."

"Oh, you aren't nobility?" Rin seemed genuinely confused, causing the girl to quirk an eyebrow.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I.. had just figured since La- I mean, Akemi was so pretty." The girl frowned.

The noirette flushed at the compliment, her ears twitching, "M-Me? I'm not that pretty, but thank you.." She wanted to sink into the water.

"What do you mean? Akemi is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" Rin smiled brightly, "Especially with your curls!"

Her curls had always been ridiculed... called ugly, messy, and wild... How were they all the sudden pretty? "I-I.. uhm.. t-thank you," Despite not believing that she was pretty, Akemi would accept the compliment, nonetheless.

After the noirette had introduced herself, Rin had insisted that she take a bath and had somehow managed to convince Sesshomaru to find a hot spring, which had taken quite awhile of silent walking. The young girl had said something about the warm water being better for cleaning and the demon couldn't deny that. However, he wasn't happy, not in the slightest. She felt he had slight satisfaction in knowing that the warm water would sting her burns.

Not to mention there was how she had been called a half-breed... She couldn't quite understand how she was half-human now, but her physical differences couldn't be denied. She was far too animal-like. The ears, the fluffy tail, the sharp fangs, and even her claws.

She stared down at her claws with a frown, despite her physical differences.. she didn't feel much different than before. The only true difference she could feel was- what she had named -demonic energy. It was as if a warm breeze that blew inside of her body and if she wished it, she could bend the winds to her will. The winds were more focused on her wounds, it felt as though the warm breeze was repairing her skin. It felt nice. All these changes were odd, but the more she focused, the more she could feel the slight differences in her senses.

Looking down at her claws brought back the memory of blood and death. Just the memory was making dread and nausea settle in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she thought her hands still smelt like blood.

She had tried to convince herself that this was all a dream, but the pain she had felt with the witch and when... Sesshomaru had tossed her around like a rag doll.. it was all too real.

She couldn't stop thinking back to when she had almost died by the silver-haired demons hand. She was sure that she had more wounds than just her burns, it hurt to breathe. She was, at least, bruised. She had been so terrified.

"Akemi? Are you okay?" Rin asked, snapping the girl from her thoughts. It wasn't hard to tell when the noirette was upset, she was very expressive, unlike a certain silver haired demon.

Akemi turned her head to look back at the younger girl, "Hm? Oh, I'm okay." She flashed a small smile, but the young girl wasn't convinced.

"If you say so.."

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"This will be short on you, but it should work." Rin returned back to the hot spring with a light blue yukata, just as Akemi had just finished cleaning the blanket. It still had some blood stains, but it was clean. Her hair was still wet, it would take awhile to dry without a hair dryer.

"It'll be perfect, thank you." The noirette smiled, she was just happy to have some proper clothes.. even if she didn't have underwear. She slipped the yukata over her shoulders, hissing a bit as it agitated her burns, as the younger girl handed her a royal blue obi. She was glad that had to wear a kimono so frequently, otherwise, she wouldn't have known how to tie an obi.

Rin hadn't lied when she said that it would be a little short, it fell just past her knees and the sleeves just past her elbow's. It was simple and mostly solid in color, but royal blue clumped at the bottom slowly splitting away to show royal blue flower petals. She loved it, it was pretty, she only wished it fitted her better.

Akemi winced as her tail bent funny, the fabric was constricting it. She looked down at her claws and wondered if she could cut a hole. She frowned and reached to her lower back. Her claws easily slipped through the fabric, it only reminded her of how easily she had killed the woman. She banished the thoughts and cut a hole that was only slightly bigger around than her tail, to make room for her fur. With quite a bit of struggle and a lot of wincing she finally managed to direct her tail through the hole.

"Are you finished, yet?" Rin's curious voice reached the half-demon.

"Ah, yea." She walked through the bushes and frowned a bit, "I'm sorry, I had to cut a hole in the back, to make room for.. my tail." That was by far the weirdest thing and it was even weirder saying it.

"No, no, it's okay. I had figured you would need to do so," The girl smiled brightly, "It looks good on you!"

Flustered, the noirette gave off a smile, "Thank you.."

Rin hummed with a nod and grabbed a hold of the half demon's hand, the one that wasn't holding the damp blanket, tugging her in the direction that they had set up camp.

"Hey... Rin?" The half-demon spoke walking side by side with the girl.

"Yes?" The girl looked back to Akemi a curious expression plastered on her features.

"How did you come to be with... Sesshomaru, a.k.a. ice cold?" Akemi asked, figuring it was okay to talk freely.

Rin quirked an eyebrow, "Ice cold?" Her expression suddenly relaxed and she giggled a bit, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru does seem so to others."

The half demon's eyebrow's raised, "Seem?"

"Oh, yes, he seems very rough." She smiled widely, "However, Lord Sesshomaru was kind enough to save me when I was a child."

"And so, you stayed with him?"

"Of course! I pledged my loyalty after that and he granted me the position of his ward." She grinned.

The noirette only sent the girl a confused glance, he seemed to despise anyone that wasn't himself, how could he care for a child? When they reached the fire, the sun was on the horizon, Jaken was roasting some meat over the fire and Ah-Un was munching on something, she didn't wish to know what.

"Would you like some food, Akemi?" Rin asked, turning to her.

"No, I'm not hungry." She told the truth, she didn't get hungry very often, but usually.. her mother forced her to eat.

"Okay!" The girl smiled and bounded close to the fire as Jaken took the food off the flame.

"You shouldn't hang around such filth, Rin!" Jaken's voice whispered causing to the noirette to flinch and her ear to lower as threw the blanket over a tree branch. She felt as though she was going to get more hate than Jaken's words in the near future, but she couldn't understand why she deserved such.

"Why is Akemi filth? I don't understand." The brunette asked, after swallowing a bite of meat, as the noirette sat next to the tree.

Akemi felt someone's eyes and looked to the side, only to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. He sat on the other side of the fire, watching her with cold eyes, he was on guard. She felt fear and her gaze snapped away from him, to look into the fire. She squeezed her arm, her anxiety rising a bit.

"How can you be so oblivious? She's a half-demon!" Jaken hissed out, but Rin only shrugged.

"Well, I like her!" She proclaimed, gathering Sesshomaru and Akemi's attention. The half-demon smiled softly, it felt nice to know that someone liked her.

Jaken gasped, seemingly appalled, "How can you be so foolish-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru silenced, "Leave Rin to her opinion." He may not be happy with her opinion, but she was still entitled to it.

Akemi frowned at the tall demon as Jaken bowed his head, apology after apology flowing from his mouth. He was 'kind' to Rin, could it be they got off on the wrong foot? ... No, there was no way. She hadn't spouting off anything salty, until after he attacked her, but why did she deserve such attack? She sighed and stared into the bright flame as the the sun fell.

"Akemi..?" Rin's voice spoke up, catching the attention of the half demon, she held a large fur blanket. "Do you mind if I sleep next to you?" The girl fidgeted nervously.

The noirette blinked, almost confused, "... No, I don't mind at all."

A bright smile spread on Rin's features and she set the fur blanket next to the Akemi, she laid down and pulled some of the blanket over her body. The young girl shifted closer to the warmth of the half-demon and sighed softly. The older girl smiled softly and gently ran her fingertips over the girl's hair, careful of her claws, she didn't want to hurt the girl.

Her heart warmed, she had always wanted a little sibling, but her dad had died before she was born and her mom never remarried. Her mom had always said, 'deciding to be with your father, meant that I would forever be his'. It was something that always made her wonder, but when you find true love, no one else can fill that space.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange with interest, Rin didn't even show the Priestess from another time this much attention. He was beginning to think bringing the half-breed wasn't a bad idea, if it kept Rin entertained. However, the green-eyed fox didn't seem to be just entertainment. He remembered Rin's earlier statement on how she 'liked' the half-breed and the older seemed to return the affection. Despite him not favoring the thought, perhaps... she could be permitted to stay.

Akemi turned her eyes to the sky, as Rin's breathing smoothed out, but her hand continued to move over the girl's hair. She had always been fascinated with the stars and, if she didn't already have her ambition, she would have turned to astrology. Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack at the beautiful sight, she was in awe. There were more stars than she could have ever dreamed of, and they continued to pop out of hiding as the night progressed. The stars of her time were nothing like this, not even in the country where pollution was in the least. It reminded her of the pictures that had been taken from space, except she was seeing them in person.

However, this was spring, of the year 1549.

She sighed, wondering how her mom, brother, and best friend were doing. She would never see them again and just that thought made it so she had to fight off tears. She missed them. She didn't know how her change of destiny affected the future and she was worried. What if it killed her off? Her mom would be devastated. She swallowed thickly, the weight of her sadness made her ears droop. What if it had made it so she hadn't been born? At least no one would have to miss her, which is a good thing, but.. Somehow, it made her feel worse than if they did miss her. The thought of them moving about their lives not even aware she ever existed, while she missed them, was devastating. It was selfish, but she wanted others to feel the way she did. She wanted to be missed, just as much as she missed them.

Her eyes burned and she couldn't stop her tears from falling. Even if it had only been a short time, she was crestfallen. She would never again hear her mother's sassy comments or be teased by her brother or drool on her best friend.

As Sesshomaru continued to watch the odd half-breed, he noticed her depression before her even ears reacted, it was heavy and thick in the air. He didn't care much, she was just a half-breed, but he frowned as the smell of salt fell into the mix. She was crying? "Half-breed."

Akemi's gaze snapped to him, her fear of him was clouded through her sorrow, and she was glaring through her tears, "M-My name is Akemi."

He ignored her glare and her words, "Why are you crying? Do you not know that such an action is weak?"

She gave a pitiful laugh her glare lessening as she tried to wipe her tears, "Being strong is facing your emotions, being weak is hiding from it." She managed to calm her tears, but the action of wiping them away worsened the puffy and redness, "To avoid my sadness would make me a coward. I am not a coward."

Sesshomaru frowned even further. Emotions were for humans and humans were weak, but did that make emotions weak? There was no strength in crying, but was it, even more, cowardice so to avoid such emotion? It made sense, but it contradicted everything he believed.

Akemi looked up at the stars and silence enveloped them, after a few moments her quiet voice reached his ears, "I miss my home and my family... I won't be able to see them e-ever again." Her voice hitched as a lump formed in her throat, she swallowed it down, "They aren't within my reach anymore.."

He didn't like guessing another's past, but it sounded as if her family died. He couldn't relate much, but he did know how heavily it weighed on her.

She sighed and ruffled her dry curls, the weather wasn't affecting her hair as badly as she had thought it would, "I'm sorry, I doubt you cared to hear a half-breed's troubles." She bit out, still bitter over the word. She knew it was a racial slur, it hurt and irritated her that she was being called a derogatory term.

Sesshomaru felt the urge to correct her, but he held his tongue. Despite his wishes, he had started to accept her into his pack and it was an alpha's instincts to keep his pack content, as well as safe. He hadn't minded hearing her troubles, not in the slightest. It eased another's troubles to speak of them, that was something he had learned when spending time with Rin. However, while his years with Rin had softened him, his stubborn pride was still far too large to admit such a thing to a half-breed.

* * *

 **(1) Her curls are a lot like Merida from brave, but instead of red, it's black. For good view on what she looks like, look at the cover, it was drawn by yours truly~**

 **FAVORITE~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~FOLLOW**


	4. A Distraction

**Questions from the previous chapter:**

 ** _Much Loved Guest: Your story is definitely interesting. A question though: is she a cat half demon or a fox half demon? I thought you said cat last chapter, but I could be wrong. Anyways I can't wait for the next chapter. ?_**

 **Thank you for the review, it makes me happy to see that others are enjoying my work! She is, indeed, a fox half-demon.**

 **x**

 **Anyhow, Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters, but I do own Akemi, my another OC's, and this tale.**

* * *

Chapter Four

"What did you dream about, Akemi?" Rin spoke, she was sitting in Akemi's lap while the half-demon gave her a loose french braid. The young girl had, apparently, had a dream about the two of them flying through the clouds and playing hide and seek. It was rather cute.

The noirette froze at the mention of the previous night, "Oh, I... didn't sleep last night."

She was too busy staring at the stars and being depressed, but at least she had healed. Though her company had been monotone, arrogant, and racist, he was still some company.

"Were you not tired?" The brunette asked, sounding concerned, as the older tied the braid off. The other half-demon she knew slept every night.

"Nope, not at all," She smiled widely as she leaned back against the tree, "All done."

"Thank you, Lady Akemi!" Rin smiled brightly and bounded off to Sesshomaru, the noirette rolled her eyes, but ignored the slip-up, "Lord Sesshomaru, look!" She spoke excitedly as she turned for Sesshomaru to see her braid, "Akemi braided it for me! She says it's a braid from her homeland!"

Sesshomaru nodded. Even he had to admit that the braid was impressive and beautiful, he never seen a braid such the one Rin now wore. It started on top her head and moved downward, flowers woven into each strand. He quirked an eyebrow in the female's direction, just where was this female from? However, she didn't catch his glance as she moved towards Jaken.

"Jaken." The noirette spoke as she approached the imp, he was seated next to Ah-Un, who was relaxing in some shade. "Do you have any books I could read?"

Noticing that she was not going to gain any more of Sesshomaru's attention Rin walked out into the meadow with a hum. She decided to pick flowers, perhaps she could braid them into Akemi's hair later. The thought made her happy.

"Bother someone else, half-breed." He hissed in annoyance, but the girl just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, my name's Akemi." She rubbed a hand over her face.

"Your name is of no concern to me, half-breed!"

"Ooohhh," She dragged the word out as she popped her knuckles with a stretch of interlocking her fingers, she was so sick and tired of that word, "Call me a half-breed one more time and we can test a theory on whether or not your skull will cave under the strength of my fist." She growled out the threat in an irritated tone.

Sesshomaru would never admit it, but this girl was amusing him and her threats weren't half bad either.

"Ha! As if a half-breed like you could-"

Akemi fist connected with his head before she could even finish the sentence, he fell to the ground, "Oh would you look at that, I was right!" She spoke in a dramatic voice, as though she was surprised. His skull hadn't caved, she would never put that much strength into it, but she was pissed off and would tease him.

"Wh-what?! There's no way!" He rubbed his injury and sputtered about, even if she had, he would be healed by nightfall.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Toad." She spoke as she moved to face Ah-Un, ignoring Jaken, "Do _you_ have any books?" She asked politely, still irritated, but wondering if the two-headed demon would be helpful.

"Do not ignore-!" She tuned him out.

Ah-Un's left head shifted to point at a smaller bag that hung from his side, she grinned and opened the bag. Inside was a book, it appeared to be a romance novel, but she didn't mind too much, "A book!" She smiled brightly and smoothed a hand over Ah-Un's mane, "Thank you, Ah-Un!" She liked the two-headed demon. He huffed in response but looked rather pleased with the affection.

"You insufferable-!" To cut him off, she purposely stomped on him, feeling a little satisfied as she did so.

"Master Jaken, perhaps you shouldn't irritate Akemi," Rin commented as she looked up, tearing her eyes away from the flowers she had been picking.

Sesshomaru watched as Akemi she sat under a tree and opened the book, with a sigh. She briefly glanced to Rin, to see if she was entertaining herself. The woman then looked over at him, almost nervously. When she spotted that he was watching her, she quickly looked away, he could sense her irritation. She was still upset from last night, but he thought she was being childish. She was a half-breed, lesser than even a human. It was to be expected that she would be targeted for hateful comments and even be attacked, was she not used to this treatment?

"Akemi! I got some flowers, may I braid them into your hair?" Rin came running up to the noirette, very excited.

The older smiled softly, "My hair is pretty difficult to braid, but you can give it a shot." She turned so her back was available, her hair couldn't be braided if she was pressed against a tree.

"Thank you, Akemi!" She smiled widely and sat down, she hummed in concentration as she tried to split the hair into three.

Akemi was quiet the entire time, enjoying her book, well... she had a hard time enjoying the story. The plot was cliche and poorly written, but it wasn't easy to understand, which gave her challenge she enjoyed. Finally, a tap on her shoulder drew her from her book and she peeked around to see a smile.

"I finished! Your hair is very difficult to braid, but it turned out quite pretty."

The noirette pulled her hair over her shoulder to examine the braid and she smiled. It was the best dry braid she had seen from her hair and the flowers were beautiful, but she would need to leave it in. Her hair would be frizzy if it came undone. "I love it." Rin's smile widened at her words, before glancing down at the book.

Her smile faltered, "Akemi... Are you sure you aren't nobility?"

The girl looked to the brunette, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can read... and usually, only nobility can read." She shifted nervously, she didn't want her question to be confused with declaring the half-demon a liar, "The only reason I know is because I was taught recently."

"Oh, no, I'm not," She had forgotten such a thing wasn't common in this era, "Where I come from, everyone can read and write."

"Really?" The girl's gaze sparkled with curiosity.

"Of course!" Akemi's smile widened a bit.

"Half-breed," Sesshomaru spoke up, he had been watching with interest, and the noirette visibly tensed. "Where do you come from?"

Her hate for the word faded and she frowned, she couldn't tell them that she came from the future. She didn't know what they did to crazy people in this time, but she knew they would do it, "I-uh... I don't remember the name."

The dog demon quirked a subtle eyebrow, not convinced in the slightest, "Do you think me a fool? Do not lie."

Akemi flinched and Rin frowned, watching the scene play out before her, "I do not know where my home is." That was the truth, she didn't know where she was in Japan, so she didn't know where her home was.

He frowned, feeling she wasn't telling all the truth, but he decided to drop it. He didn't wish to start a fight with the half-demon in front of Rin.

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

A hooded demon with glowing green eyes walked the side of the road, humming a silly tune he made up. The sun was disappearing over the horizon, but he had no interest in setting up camp. His footsteps were patterned, as if he was trying to entertain himself while he walked, his bare feet tapping against the dirt. He wore clothes that didn't belong to the area, not in the slightest. His bare chest was partially covered by a cloak, that being held closed by a leather strap. His pants were loosely fitted and made from deer hide. His tune made it to his lips and he started to whistle. As he took in a breath to whistle some more, he caught a scent on the wind and paused.

"What..?" He frowned and turned to the direction of the curious smell, "How... How is this possible?"

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

It was the middle of the night when Akemi woke with a rough jerk that had, somehow, not woken the snoozing brunette that was next to her. It was so far into the night that the fire had burned out. She sat up, careful not to wake the young girl, and ruffled her curly bangs. She had taken her braid out shortly after Rin had eaten. She had tried to sleep since Rin had insisted, but apparently, her mind was far too plagued with the current events. Her forehead was slick with sweat and she trembled slightly, she looked around, checking to make sure no one had seen her wake from a nightmare. She spotted Sesshomaru and his eyes were shut, but she knew that didn't mean he was asleep. She pulled herself from the fur blanket and sat in front of her tree. With a small tug, her blanket was pulled into her lap, it was dry, she pulled it around her body and wiped her forehead.

"You had a nightmare." Spoke the monotone voice of her 'midnight buddy'.

She sighed and looked at him, he was peeking at her with one eye, but other than that he hadn't moved. She gave a hesitant nod, to confirm his words.

Sesshomaru hummed and stood to his feet, "Follow me." He started off towards the meadow and the noirette frowned, but let the blanket drop as she followed after him.

He lead her through the meadow and she looked back at the camp, she was nervous since they weren't close to the fire. However, she continued to follow him, after all.. what else could she be doing? Engage in some more depressive star gazing?

Sesshomaru stopped and turned suddenly, "Show me what you can do."

"Wait," She frowned, her body tensing, "What do you mean?"

He huffed and rolled his eyes, "I will not repeat myself."

When she still didn't move, he launched himself at her, his claws out and ready to strike. She rotated her body and dodged the quick attack, she stared at him wide-eyed, her ears flattening, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

The demon continued to swipe at her and she dodged, she was sloppy and unpracticed, but he was going easy on her, "When I was a pup, my father would take me out to spar on the nights I needed to clear my head."

Akemi's eyes widened and she realized that Sesshomaru, despite being an asshole, was trying to distract her from her nightmare. Her heart would have warmed, had he not been slicing his claws at her. Her expression relaxed a bit and she jumped back a little farther than what she had been doing, she pushed off the ground and charged at him. Back at home, she had taken several martial arts classes, but she had never taken it to competition. She never saw it as something that was to compete with, she always saw it as fun.

She swung at him and he dodged fluidly, his claws swiping at her in turn. It nicked her clothing as she jerked away, but she didn't mind in the slightest, she was enjoying herself.

Sesshomaru was impressed with her form, she had skill. However, she wasn't fighting like a demon, she fought like a human.

He swiped at her face and she dropped to her knee, quickly spinning her leg under his, catching him off guard. He started to fall, but pushed off the ground with his hand, he stuck a smooth landing a good ten feet away from the noirette. Not wasting a second, the half-demon moved towards him and they traded blows, each attack missing its target.

Akemi dodged a change in his pattern, but his elbow connected with her stomach. She flung across the field, her body bouncing off the ground in a similar fashion as to when she met Sesshomaru. His eyes widened a fraction, he hadn't meant to hit her as hard as he had.

On the final bounce, she slid against the grass, "Ow..." She chuckled out the word of pain as rubbed her stomach with a small wince. The demon was quickly by her, he was surprised to see that she was grinning. She let out a small giggle, but soon she was full on laughing.

"Why do you laugh?" He sat on the ground and peered at her curiously, he couldn't understand how getting hit in the stomach was enjoyable.

A rough wince halted her laughter, "Because I had fun." She was smiling widely.

Sesshomaru gave a hesitant nod, he could understand that, but he was taken back by her smile. Usually, he only saw such a happy smile on Rin, never had he received one by someone else.

"Thank you.." She whispered softly, her gaze looking back at him "For the distraction, I needed it.."

"Hn." He hardly acknowledged the gratitude as the noirette carefully sat forward, "You need to work on your fighting style."

A frown came to Akemi's lips, but her eyes still sparkled, showing her good mood, "What do you mean?"

"You fight like a human." He could still see her confusion, "I fight with my claws because they can deal more damage than a closed fist."

"Ooh." She understood now, she looked down at her claws, "I've never fought differently than with my fist's.."

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, conflict glinting in his golden gaze, before humming, "You will come with me, to visit an acquaintance of my father's."

"Hm?" She tilted her head in confusion, the sun was starting to shine it's bright glow on the surrounding area.

He slowly stood to his feet, "Clothes will be made for you and then I will train you to fight like a demon."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. The Weaver

**Thank you to _JerseyPrime23_ for reviewing! You will find out soon enough who the mystery man is~**

 **And extra thanks to everyone who followed and favorited!**

 **You all brightened my week!**

 **X**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters, but I do own Akemi, my another OC's, and this tale.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Akemi chewed on the freshly cooked meat with Rin, it had been a couple days since she had eaten, but Sesshomaru told her to eat. She was a little hungry, so she hadn't argued. It lacked seasonings, but it wasn't bad.

"We will return in a weeks time, journey with Rin to my brother's village," Sesshomaru spoke as he looked at the imp demon. "Wait there with Rin and Ah-Un."

Jaken swallowed, "But with a half-breed... Milord, I am much more suitable to travel!"

The dog-demon spotted the way Akemi stiffened and he turned his gaze back to his servant, "Perhaps you should watch your tongue, Jaken. She may be a half-demon, but she still has the strength to tear you apart."

The imp demon paled and sputtered out apologies. However, the girl was no longer paying him any attention, she was staring at Sesshomaru, her jaw slack. He had defended her. It wasn't much, but it made her happy. She sent him a brief and soft smile, he didn't glance at her, but he had seen her smile from his peripheral.

Rin swallowed her food and looked to the tall demon, a frown on her face, "Lord Sesshomaru.. will we continue our journey after your trip?"

"Silly girl! We've been traveling for months, our journey should have ended long ago." The imp spoke, tapping his staff on the ground. The girl puffed her cheeks out and glared at the imp demon.

Sesshomaru looked down to Rin, "When we return, you will resume your living with the priestess."

She opened her mouth to argue, but she closed it again, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru... but when you visit, can you bring Akemi?"

He frowned a bit, he hadn't thought that Rin had got that attached to the half-demon, he looked out to the meadow and made a sound of acknowledgment, "Hn."

Akemi smiled as she finished her breakfast, "He wouldn't be able to keep me from visiting you." The noirette felt happy that the brunette was now giggling, her sadness forgotten for now.

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"How, again, did you convince me to hop on your back so we could soar through the clouds to go to a mountain?" Akemi glanced down at the trees below as her hair flew wildly in the wind, they were at least 100 feet in the air, she swallowed thickly.

"This Sesshomaru did not convince you." His monotone voice easily reached her ears over the wind.

She glared sharply, but it wasn't half as sharp as normal, considering she was terrified, "Oh yea, you said that we were going to fly, I refused, and then-" She took in a breath, "-You threw me onto your back and jumped into the clouds!"

"It is the fastest way of travel."

She looked around, he was right, but.. "Walking would have done nicely.."

"You are afraid of the clouds?" He quirked an eyebrow back to her, he could smell her fear, even if she was downwind.

"No way! That's ridiculous!"

"Oh," He had an all-knowing smirk on his face as she gripped his shoulders a bit tighter, "You are afraid of heights."

"N-No!" The half-demon flushed with embarrassment, "I-I'm afraid of falling! There's a d-difference!"

The demon was amused, "Can you not shift to a creature that can fly?" He had seen the fox demon from his brother's pack do it quite a number of instances, she may be half-demon, but she should have some power of a demon.

"What do you mean? I can't shape-shift." If she could, she would have done it long ago, it would have been cool.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow's dipped for a moment, "Are you not half fox demon?" He didn't know many half demons, but he met a half-fox awhile back, they could shift with ease.

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, "Half fox?"

The demon frowned, his head turning back to see her, "How are you this oblivious of your heritage?" She even smelled as strongly as a normal fox demon, the only reason he could tell she wasn't full-demon was because his nose was strong enough to pick up on the human scent. A lesser demon would think she was a full-demon.

Akemi fell silent and looked away, he could tell that she wasn't going to answer. She was going to need more training than he thought.

By the time the sun was high the half-demon was on the verge of sleep, he could feel her jerk herself awake every now and then. She hadn't been sleeping well and despite her saying that she wasn't tired, which it was true to her body, but her mind was exhausted. She had been through a lot the last couple days and she was having trouble staying awake.

"Sleep."

"Huh?" Akemi leaned up and briefly let go of his clothing to wipe the sleep from her eye, "No, I don't need to sleep... I'm okay."

"Why do you resist the need to rest?" He asked. It wasn't beneficial in any sense or form.

She sighed and was quiet for a few seconds, before her tired voice spoke again, "I don't want to dream of my mom and brother.."

When Sesshomaru spoke next, his tone was a bit.. gentler, "Your nightmare earlier, was of your family?"

Akemi didn't speak and buried her face into his clothes, she nodded. She didn't trust her voice to be firm, she knew it would waver and shake.

"Sleep, you will not have any nightmares in my presence."

"Are you sure?" She didn't care as much as she thought she would over the shaking of her voice.

"Yes." He reassured, "Now sleep."

She didn't even nod, her response was the slow relaxation of her entire body. Thirty seconds after his words, she was asleep. For some reason, he was a little relieved that she would rest peacefully. He didn't ponder it.

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

The sun had just touched the horizon when Sesshomaru decided that they were near enough to the mountain to wake Akemi. They were only a few minutes away from when they would land.

"Half demon."

She didn't even react to his words.

"Woman." He voiced a little louder.

She shifted, but she still didn't wake.

".. Akemi." He hadn't realized it until then, but it was the first time he had called her by her name.

The noirette stirred at the sound of her name, "Hmm? Are we there yet?" She leaned up with a yawn.

"Yes, we have arrived."

The noirette immediately recognized the mountain range from her geography book, but she could not remember the name. It wasn't the typical 'stand tall and alone' mountain, it was green and stretched far across the landscape, which meant that the mountain was not all that tall. She had never seen them in person, so she was in a bit of awe. It was more beautiful than the pictures.

"This is our destination?" Akemi questioned out loud.

"Yes." He nodded firmly and started to land.

Akemi squeaked and moved to better her hold on the demon, but stuck her hand in a wet spot, she paled "Oh my god, I drooled... I am so sorry."

Sesshomaru blinked and looked back, "I have been drooled on, many times." Much to his displeasure, Rin drooled as a child, he was immune to it now. "It does not bother this one."

She shifted nervously and hid her embarrassed flush, "Yea, but…"

"It is fine." He felt amusement as his feet touched the solid ground.

Akemi slid off his back and stretched as she took a couple steps back, "Mm... I missed the ground." She smiled widely.

He quirked an eyebrow at her as he looked back to her as they started walking, "We only flew for a day."

"Yea, well, I've never flown before." She huffed, easily catching up with him, "And flying is scary!"

The corner of his lips tugged upwards a bit, she was caught off guard for a moment, she had never seen him smile, "You're being over dramatic."

Liquid gold met striking green and she frowned, "And you're laughing at me."

He quirked an eyebrow, confused, his small smile vanishing, "This one is not laughing."

"In your head you are."

Sesshomaru snorted and turned to face front, "You are ridiculous."

Akemi flushed darkly and gaped at him, before glaring, "I am not!"

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

After nearly an hour of walking, the sun having long since fallen, they finally reached a stone house surrounded by beautiful flowers. However, the pollen irritated her senses. Her eyes were watering a bit, her nose was burning and running, it was horrible.

"This is hell." Akemi's voice was a little nasally as she covered her nose.

Sesshomaru was above covering his nose, but it was tickling his heightened senses to an uncomfortable extreme, he nodded in agreement to her words. As overdramatic as it was, this was close enough to hell.

"Be gone demons!" An old woman ran around the side of the house, waving her cane about. She wore a long kimono that was faded in color, with white hair kept back in a bun.

"Uuhhhh.." The noirette looked to the dog demon, unsure how to handle this situation.

"Calm yourself, human." His sharp tone made the old woman freeze, "We are looking for the weaver."

The woman glared, "And who might you be?"

"Sesshomaru." He beginning to get irritated.

"Oh." She relaxed her grip on her staff and examined the two with a judgmental gaze, "… Follow me, I suppose." She turned on her heel and started towards the door.

The two followed after the woman and Akemi could feel the dog demon begin to calm, he was very easy to aggravate, she noted.

"The weaver is my husband, he's a demon, but not a very powerful one," She paused, "So I'm quite protective.." That explained her defensiveness earlier.

"Eruka, you brought them inside?!" A man poked his head out to look at the two canine demons, his appearance was that of a human in their late fifties.

Akemi was a little taken back by his appearance, he was bald and had four dark red eyes. She wondered if he would be a new member to her nightmares. She stepped a little closer to Sesshomaru, out of instinct. He smelt like spider webs and she was afraid of spiders.

"They asked for you and made no move to attack, so I let them in!" She waved off and headed for the kitchen.

"Weaver," Sesshomaru spoke.

"It is Takome-!" He frowned as he spotted the tall dog demon, "You..." His eyebrows dipped a bit, "I knew your father, he spoke of you quite often."

"I am not here for reminiscing about my deceased father," His eyes narrowed.

"You're here for her," He pointed to Akemi, who stiffened, "Am I right?"

"Uhm.. hi?" She gave an awkward wave.

"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded, glancing back to Akemi, "She is in need of a more appropriate attire."

Takome moved towards the half-demon, his eyes moving over the girl in a critical way as he circled her, "Mm…" He hummed in thought and lifted her arm.

The girl frowned but allowed him to do as he liked. She was unaware of how closely Sesshomaru watched the old spider demon.

He poked her side and she giggled a bit, "Watch it," She was ticklish, but she hated being tickled.

"I can make your clothing, but-" He paused and took a few steps back, "You need to get the fur yourself, I'm not as spry as I used to be."

Akemi quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, still defensive from being tickled, "What's the catch?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the half-demon, who looked smug but looked back to Takome. To be honest, she had simply guessed. She had seen something like this in a movie and she had copied it...

The man laughed, "You are a smart girl."

"It is not brains, you're just obvious!" Eruka yelled from the next room.

He rolled his eyes and looked to Akemi, "The catch is that the fur has to be given from someone who would protect you, with their life." He paused, "I found that its the best way to make cloth."

A brick dropped into her stomach, "Oh." She didn't have family here...

"But that shouldn't be too hard, fox families are generally large." He shrugged and gestured to the dog demon, "Plus, you have your mate."

"Mate?" The half-demon flushed a bit. If her knowledge was correct...

"She is not my mate." Sesshomaru glared sharply.

"She's not? I figured she would be. She's young, powerful, and a looker."

"Wait.. w-what's a mate?" She was hesitant to know the answer.

Takome sent her an odd look, "You don't know what a mate is?"

"… I have a guess, but… I'm not familiar with the term…" She was starting to get uncomfortable.

He stepped a little closer and sniffed the air, "Oh, you're a half-demon, like my son," He stepped back, "You must have been raised by humans."

"Imma end up snapping if you don't explain to me what a mate is." The fluster was starting to fuel irritation.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked down at her, "Mating is like marriage, but more permanent." He paused, "Even if a mate were to pass on the other cannot, will not mate again."

Akemi's flush darkened as her suspicions were realized. She pointed at the spider demon, "A-And he thought..? Oh my god…"

Takome waved his hands about, "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." He turned to a table and grabbed something similar to measuring tape, but it was cloth, "Besides, the likelihood of him mating to a half-demon is lower than the dirt." He wrapped the tape around her lower waist.

"I… don't understand why that matters?" She frowned as she lifted her arms, so he could better do his job.

"His father used to constantly complain over how he hated humans and half-demons.

Sesshomaru growled a bit and took a seat, "Do not speak of me as if I am not in the room.

Akemi's ears drooped as she turned to look at him, the weaver did not halt his measurements at her movement, "You… hate half-demons?"

"Yes." He answered after a moment.

"But… But what about me?"

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	6. Exposed Truth

**Thank you so much to _JerseyPrime23_ and _TheQueenofGoodbyes_ for reviewing! Akemi is super adorable~ I love writing out scenes when she's flushed and I got tons of butterflies writing the last line! Hopefully, she isn't generic or surrealistic, I try to give her a modern and 'real' feel. I hope I succeeded!**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who Favorited and Followed!**

 **You guys brighten my day and make me so happy!**

 **Anywho, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters, but I do own Akemi, my another OC's, and this tale.**

* * *

Chapter Six

"But… But what about me?"

Sesshomaru looked into Akemi's green eyes, trying to find a way to explain that she was a member of his pack, without stepping on his pride. Her eyes were growing more sorrowful by the millisecond. When he could no longer stand the sight of her sadness, he looked away, finding the wall more interesting.

"I see…" She spoke after a few seconds, he hadn't heard that tone since she admitted to missing her family. It was such a dejected and sad tone.

His gaze snapped up in alarm as she left the house, he swallowed, wondering if he should go after her.

"I suggest following the vixen(1), boy."

Sesshomaru looked at the old spider demon, who was sitting down. "I am no boy."

"Oh, so, you can reply to me," He brought a lit pipe to his lips, "But not your pack mate."

The dog demon growled, "This one does not need advice from a spider." Despite saying that… he followed the demons advice and left after the half-demon.

When he exited the house he looked around, trying to spot the girl, but it was dark and this was the natural habitat for a fox. He couldn't smell her not with the flowers invading his senses. With most of his sense canceled out, he decided to listen.

It took, almost, five minutes to catch the soft sound of a sniffle. Was she crying? The thought sent a small wave of guilt through him, his feature scrunching a fraction.

He followed the sniffling sound into the forest and stopped in front of the source, a tall tree. He looked up at the tree and could see the blue-ish glint from the curly black locks that pooled over her shaking shoulders. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her tail was curled around her body, almost protectively. He never noticed how long and curly it was, until now.

"Akemi."

She flinched at the sound of his voice, "Go away." Her voice shook.

"Come down." His eyebrows drew inward.

"Fuck off."

"Stop being ridiculous."

Akemi drew her knees in closer and peeked at him, a saddened glare on her face, "Stop being an asshole."

Sesshomaru sighed and jumped into the tree. The half demon looked up and frowned, her puffy eyes and tear stricken features were illuminated by the moonlight. She was glaring, but his half-brother had once told him that his mate could glare, no matter the emotion she felt. He wondered if the noirette was the same.

She looked out at the moon, "You know… I thought we were past this, whole, 'half-breed' thing. I thought we were... at least friends." She wiped her face and looked back to him, "What do you want?"

"To explain." He felt guilt as well as irritation towards himself, but that was instinctual. The alpha is supposed to keep the pack happy, he had learned that after Rin had joined his companionship, "If I hated you, I would have killed you the day we met."

"Then, if you don't hate me," Her voice was small as she drew her knees even closer, "What category do I fall into?"

The dog demon frowned and averted his gaze, he was having difficulty, "You.. are a pack mate." He didn't know how to explain his emotions, "It is… one of the closest relations one can achieve, with a demon of the canine variety."

Akemi's ears finally peaked from her mess of curls, but only slightly, "A pack mate?"

"Yes."

She bit her lip, her ears disappearing once again as she averted her gaze, "Even if I am a half breed?"

"Do not call yourself such a name, ever again," He growled lowly, a warning that had her gaze snapping to him in attention. "You are a half-demon, but you are also part of this one's pack and a degrading name such as that will not be used when referring to someone in my pack."

She nodded as her eyes widened a bit. Warmth spread below her sternum, it felt nice. He offered a clawed hand for her and she placed her hand into his grasp. He pulled her up towards him, without any effort.

A slow, but small, smile came to the half demon's lips as she ignored the closeness, "So, you're my alpha?"

His eyebrow raised a bit as he looked down at her, "Yes, I am."

"Then…" Akemi jumped down and looked up at the dog demon as she walked backward, her smile quickly widening, "Does that make me the alpha female? Since I'm the strongest female."

Sesshomaru's golden gaze widened a fraction. She was uneducated on the demon customs, that much was obvious. If she was, she would not have said that. He shook his head, a small chuckle escaping him.

"..." He smirked and jumped down, "Do you realize that the alpha female is mated to the alpha male?"

He didn't know half demons could turn that shade of red. It was amusing.

"Wh... Wh-What?!" She flushed darkly as she stumbled over her feet, "N-N-Never mind then!"

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"Did you manage to get the fur?"

"Uuuhhhh…" Akemi looked downward, "No.."

Sesshomaru frowned as the spider demon quirked an eyebrow in his direction, he turned on his heel and walked out the door. Curious, the noirette followed after him. When she exited the house a swirl of demonic energy blew around like a ferocious wind, it's center was her alpha. She frowned, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Calm yourself." Was all she heard before his eyes went red and his body dispersed into a bright light. What was revealed, when she unshielded her eyes, made her gulp. He had shifted into a large canine.

His fur was long and white, the demonic energy continued to swirl around him making his fur look wavy. His markings rested on top of his fur, giving him a royal look. He stared at her with glowing red eyes, even his glanced made her blood freeze. His teeth were long and his mouth smelt of poison. She found him terrifying, but the second the glow from his eyes died out and he laid down, she had a slow change in opinion. He watched her reaction carefully and nudged his head forward, inviting her over. She walked up to him, cautiously, part of her wanted to run. She hesitantly rested a hand on his muzzle and his eyes closed.

"… I have to say," She spoke with a frown as the spider demon walked out, "You are a pretty damn adorable dog."

Sesshomaru's eyelids snapped open and he glared at her. He huffed, briefly baring his teeth, but the sight was no longer scary. Despite being a dog,it was still him.

He did not fancy being called adorable. He was not adorable. He was fearsome.

"Oh, don't pout."

His glare sharpened. He was not pouting.

"Are you giving fur?" Takome asked a knife in his hand.

Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded, his head moving to nudge towards his tail. He was not willing to give fur anywhere else.

"Wait.. you'd protect me with your life?" Her voice was small and full of something similar to disbelief, but softer.

He poked her with his nose, " _You are pack."_

"So you told me, but... I-I didn't think that.."

Takome watched the exchange with a surprised expression, it was odd for a half-demon to be able to communicate with a demon's most powerful form. However, she didn't even seem to notice.

He nudged her a bit more, to put emphasis on his words, but it made her stumble, " _Pack is protected by Alpha._ "

"Hey, Alpha?" He looked at her curiously, "Stop poking me with your cold nose, Imma end up falling over."

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"Alright!" Takome smiled as he looked over the beautiful white thread he had made from the fur. He was coloring some of the thread a different color, but he wouldn't tell them what color, "The clothes should be finished by the next evening."

The sun had just crossed over the horizon and the pollen was lessened, but that was probably because of how cold it was. There was frost on the ground.

"That quick?" Akemi asked as she rubbed a hand over her arm, to warm herself, she was a little surprised that it wouldn't take long to make the clothing.

The spider demon quirked an eyebrow at her and puffed his chest out, "You're lookin' at the best weaver of the northern spider clan."

"I guess that makes sense.." The noirette shrugged and turned to Sesshomaru, only to find that he was exiting the house, she followed after him and covered her nose. The pollen may have lessened due to the cold weather, but that didn't mean she wanted to take any chances, "What do you want to do until then? I get bored easily."

"You will not be bored because you will sleep."

She froze at the mention of sleep, her hand falling to her side, "But.." She chewed on her lip nervously.

"Didn't I already tell you that you would not have nightmares in my presence?" He raised an eyebrow as he stopped and turned to her.

Akemi blushed a bit, "I thought that was a one-time thing…"

"So long as you have nightmares, my presence is needed." He spoke simply, examining her expression with mild interest.

The red-faced noirette opened her mouth to respond, but she was far to flustered to trust her speech, her mouth snapped shut. He enjoyed this expression and she could tell he found amusement in it, with the way his eyes danced with laughter.

She looked down and resumed the chewing of her lip as she fell into step next to him, "Do you ever wonder what my nightmares are about?"

"Yes," He answered honestly, not glancing at her, "Just like I wonder about where you are from."

Akemi looked up in surprise, but she averted her gaze again, "If told you about my home, then you'd think I was crazy."

He frowned at her and raised an eyebrow, "You have not lost your sanity."

"You say that now…" The half-demon sighed as she rubbed a hand over her arm, a nervous habit.

"Tell me about your home, I will not think you are mentally ill," Sesshomaru swore as he sat beside a tree, the grass was dry in that spot.

"Are... Are you sure?" Akemi asked quietly as she sat beside the dog demon.

He gave a firm nod, "Yes."

The noirette nodded, her shoulders slumping in defeat, "I guess... I should start with how I was born human. I think," She sighed a bit, "I was born- or rather - ... I will be born in the year 1995."

He frowned, since she seemed unsure on the whole 'born human aspect', he turned towards the date she mentioned, "Time travel?"

"I guess…" She shrugged and looked up at the sky, "I'm not sure about much anymore and I kinda just go with it... All I know is that a book wrote me up a new destiny or at least, that's the legend behind it."

"A rewritten destiny?" This sounded vaguely familiar and he wondered if he had ever heard the tale of this book.

"Yep, with time travel and demons.." She noticed the dog demon's frown "I'm from a time when demons are not everywhere, I don't know just how much the book changed," She ran a hand over her tail, "But I didn't have a tail-" She lightly touched one of her ears, "-or these ears before."

He nodded, he was interested, "Just how different do you feel, besides the obvious?"

"Not much, actually," She leaned her head against his shoulder, her stress was making her feel exhausted, "The senses are only slightly different, but my strength feels... more, not sure by how much, though." She had yet to test how strong she was, but she was a little scared to find out.

Sesshomaru blinked, "Could you have been a half-demon before?" He suggested, "You're a fox, your sense should differ greatly from a human's weak senses."

"There's no way, I-" She paused and looked up at the dog demon, "Wait, you believe me?

"Do you have a reason to lie?"

"No.."

"Then why should I not believe you?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shifted nervously, "Well, it… sounds crazy.."

The corners of the dog demon's lips tugged upwards, "Not the craziest I've heard."

Akemi chuckled a bit and positioned herself so her head rested on his lap, "Sounds like this time period is pretty crazy.." Her tone was slower and sounded tired.

"Generally, yes." His smiled widened a small fraction as he thought of all the things he had seen in his lifetime.

She yawned and curled her body around the dog demon, enjoying his scent and calming presence. She gripped his cloth loosely and sighed, her actions purely based on instinct.

"Hey, Alpha..? Thanks for listening.." The half demon mumbled softly. "It felt nice to get that out there."

His eyes softened as her breathing evened and he smoothed a hand through her hair, careful not to frizz out her exotic curls.

She was an odd one, but...

She was changing him like Rin had. However, it was different.

It, somehow, felt warmer.

He had no idea what the warmth meant, but he liked and hated the feeling. It irritated him and made him want to push her away, but it also made him pull her closer.

Sesshomaru looked down at her peaceful expression as the air warmed with the progression of morning.

She was a half-demon and that thought made the warm emotion feel.. disgraceful, but he couldn't bring himself to back away from her.

He was in a predicament.

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"Seer."

A young female with brown hair looked up from the flowers she was picking, "Oh, you, I saw your arrival earlier."

"I am seeking answers." The foreign-looking man with green eyes spoke, leaving no room for an argument.

"They usually are.." She mumbled and started towards her home, "Follow me."

The male frowned, but followed her, "How have you seen my arrival?"

She chuckled, "I had a dream about it. Did you think seers see everything from a crystal ball?"

"Kind of, yeah.." He spoke as he looked around her home, it reeked of herbs and the place was filled with books, as well as odd artifacts.

"Not surprising.." The seer sighed as she grabbed something from a shelf, "Most do, actually."

The male watched as she took a seat at a small table, she tapped the chair next to her. He hesitated but did as she wished and took a seat. She grabbed his hands, making him frown, and rubbed the herbs onto his palm.

"What do you wish to know?"

"I smelt something on the wind," He explained, "Are my suspicions true?"

The female stared down at his hands as she rubbed the herbs gently, it gradually increased in temperature. She was completely silent until it was burning and he was wincing. He could see her eyes glowing from behind her eyelids. It was an odd sight.

"Your suspicions are true," The seer spoke, her eyes snapping open, he couldn't see her iris through the glow, "The child of fox and human is your daughter."

* * *

 **(1) If you don't know, a vixen is a proper term for a female fox(I did some research). I'm assuming the reason why it was later given an extra definition, related to women, is because a woman would be sneaky and sly like a fox.. and since a female fox is a vixen, well, I'm sure you get it. Foxes are very sly. I guess, eventually, it simply became something associated with sexual terms. Since people can be very sly, when they are aroused. Now, I do mean this when I say it, correct me if I'm wrong! I will fix my mistake!**

 **Oh dear, a cliffhanger~ But now you know who the mystery guy is!**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Twinkling Twilight

**A little shout out to;** _ **gogoloo,**_ _ **ReticentDoll,**_ _ **slaneville0615,**_ _ **saixthelunardiviner,**_ _ **SweetAsABerry,**_ _ **Seras of the Underworld,**_ _ **MsPatricia,**_ _ **bonnielove13,**_ _ **jasminefiregreen,**_ _ **Rebs2677,**_ _ **Zexiroth15,**_ _ **meslens,**_ _ **sianfaythe,**_ _ **SailorSedna052,**_ **and** _ **Lunarose jodes.**_ **Thank you for joining the experience by following, I hope you all enjoy my story!**

 **Also, a thank you to _Uemura Toshi_ and** _**Rebs2677**_ **! Thank you for reviewing, I always love to see the feedback from my chapters and it always makes me happy!**

 **Thanks again, it brightened my month, by a lot! I'm a little late due to some family issues and work, but I'm here now and I should be posting every month.**

 **Italics = English  
**

 **Anyhow..**

 **X**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters, but I do own Akemi, my another OC's, and this tale.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Akemi's eyelashes fluttered against her cheek as she opened her eyes to the sight of Sesshomaru's clothed chest. She yawned and turned onto her back, looking up at him. His long white hair flowed behind him, but several strands fell over his shoulder. He had set his huge fluffy thing off to the side and it was curled near them. His golden gaze peered down at her curiously.

"Is it nighttime yet?" She asked sleepily, despite being able to see the orange sky, she gave off a soft stretch.

"The moon will be rising soon, let's go," He nodded and shifted to stand, but the noirette frowned and wiggled further onto his lap.

"But you're comfy…" She was almost pouting.

He snorted and raised an eyebrow, nobody had ever called him comfortable before, "Stop being ridiculous."

That's when she noticed the magenta markings on his arm, without even thinking she touched the stripe, "I didn't know you had markings on your arm.. do you have them anywhere else?" She was curious.

He blinked at her surprised that she had reached out and touched his arm, he looked down at his markings, "Yes... now, come." He shifted again, to make sure she would stand.

The half demon gave off a soft whine in protest, but stood to her feet, "I'm up, Alpha.. but I'm not happy about it.."

The dog demon rolled his eyes and stood as he pulled his long fluffy thingy over his shoulder, "Let's go."

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and followed after the dog demon, "Thanks for letting me sleep."

He watched her for a moment as she moved a hand through her bangs, expertly avoiding the curls, "Hn."

By the time they reached the house, the sunset had passed and the weaver was waiting outside. He was leaning against his house smoking on his pipe. Akemi had to cover her nose since the pollen was back to being horrible.

"Ah, you're back," Takome smiled widely.

"It's finished?" The noirette perked up and walked past Sesshomaru, to the old man.

He scratched his chin, "Mm-Hm, really proud of this one, tell me what ya think." He held out a package that was wrapped in a paper like material.

Akemi took the package and gently pulled the wrappings away from the cloth. She smiled widely at the sight of the beautiful work. The kimono was pure white, but it was the softest cloth she had ever felt. It felt like Sesshomaru's fur, but she didn't want to think about that for too long... The hakama was light blue and faded to a dark, but vibrant, blue as it reached the bottom of the legs. The clothing reminded her of her apprentice uniform, from when she worked at the Higurashi shrine. She shook herself free from such thoughts, they would make her miss home again.

"It's perfect, thank you!" Her tail was wagging, she was so happy.

Sesshomaru noticed how it smelt like him, it surprised him a bit that it still did. He wasn't quite sure how he felt with her wearing his fur... but he supposed he would have to deal. Cloth made from the fur of a powerful demon would, not only repair itself and protect the wearer, but also repel stains.

"I'm pleased that ya like it," He puffed on his pipe, "One of my finest work, if I do say so myself, I even threw in some sandals."

"Ima go change!" She yelled excitedly and ran off into the forest to go change, her tail was still wagging, not that she noticed.

Takome watched her leave with a smile, before looking up at the dog demon. "You're closer to her."

Golden gaze glared down at the man, "My relation with my pack mate is not your business."

"Course not, boy." The old man took a puff from his pipe, "But an old man is curious."

"Keep your nose in your own business."

Takome sighed, "If you ever need advice, simply ask."

Sesshomaru frowned at him and stared for a second. He did not need advice. The great Lord Sesshomaru never needed advice. He was above getting advice from an old withered spider. "... Tell this one how you picked your mate."

"Hmm.." The spider demon quirked an eyebrow at him, but sighed, "It wasn't too hard, actually... About thirty years ago I was out buying thread and a stronger demon attacked me." He relit his pipe, "Eruka jumped out to help me, abandoning her caravan and picking up a blade, after noticing that I wasn't very strong. We managed to kill the demon together, but she was injured. She didn't expect any thanks, she just smiled." His puffed on his pipe, "She passed out and I took her back to my home, so she could heal."

The dog demon nodded, figuring that he understood why the spider picked such a human mate, "Did you pick her for her bravery and strength?" She wasn't very strong, but she had enough strength to assist the weaker demon.

Takome smiled, "No, I picked her because days later she was enjoying life and eating dinner with me. Even though I'm a demon, she wasn't afraid, she wasn't trying to kill me, and she was kind." He sighed, "A week later I realized that I was falling in love with her."

The dog demon frowned further. He didn't understand how someone could subject themselves to the heartache of mating a human, but… He remembered something his father had said when he had asked about him mating a human. His father told him that love conquers all, even one's opinion of their kind. He didn't understand it then, but he was slowly discovering how much truth it held.

Golden gaze shifted to the forest when he heard the soft crinkling of grass. His lips tugged a bit as Akemi emerged from the trees, she flashed a bright smile that showed off her fangs.

She twirled lightly, causing the bottoms of her hakama to flare out, "How do I look?"

"It suits you."

"Good, because it was a pain to work past my tail, it wouldn't stop wagging." She shot her tail a half-hearted glare, "Which is really weird because I didn't think my tail would wag.."

Sesshomaru snorted out of amusement and rolled his eyes, "You are ridiculous."

The noirette turned the small glare at him, quickly forgetting about her misbehaving tail, "Am not."

"Yes, you are," He argued lightly, he had felt like teasing a bit, "Now, we must leave."

"So soon?" The old man questioned.

Akemi paled and swallowed thickly, "W-W-We aren't gonna fly again... are we?"

The dog demon shook his head, "No, I wish to start your training on the way there."

Her gaze brightened excitedly, "Really? Okay!" Her tail was wagging again.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your clothes," Takome smiled.

"I will," She grinned, her alpha was already starting to walk in the opposite direction of the house.

"Maybe next time you drop by, my son will be around, you two would make fine grandchildren for my mate and me!" He was just teasing... sort of.

The taller demon stiffened at the old man's words as the noirette flushed darkly and stumbled in surprise, "Uhh, I.." She froze up, "Bye!" She spoke quickly and chased after Sesshomaru, who hadn't stopped walking.

"Oh, stop teasing the two, Renji isn't looking for a mate just yet." Takome could hear his mate say as she poked her head out, "He's still young, especially for a half-demon."

"I know," He sighed as he looked up at Eruka, "But that boy better settle soon! I don't want to wait forever before I get my grandchildren!"

The old woman laughed lightly at her mate's words, "I agree."

"Wait... so we aren't going to stop for rest until the day?" Akemi questioned as she strolled next to Sesshomaru, "Wasn't it you who was nagging at me to sleep?"

"This one does not 'nag'," His face scrunched a fraction as he said the word, "But yes, you will continue your habit of sleeping during the day."

"Why? I get that foxes are nocturnal, but I am half human."

"It is to better tune you into your demonic heritage." Sesshomaru explained with ease, "It will be easier to train you at night."

"That makes sense." She muttered as she glanced around, as she focused she noticed that she couldn't just see better, she could hear better as well. It was pretty cool to be able to hear the rustling of animals in the forest with how far they were. She blinked and looked back to her alpha as a thought occurred to her, "Another question... how is this 'training schedule' going to fit in since we will be traveling as well?"

"We will travel, by foot, tonight and then we set up camp." He started to explain, he was talking more than usual, but he didn't mind too much. It kept the half-demon entertained, "Once camp is set it will be daylight and you will rest. I will wake you before the sun starts to fall, to allow us more walking time."

"... I better get more than a few hours of sleep, or else you'll end up having to carry me."

He rolled his eyes, "You are ridiculous, you will get enough sleep."

She nodded for a second, but frowned and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Just how much do you enjoy calling me ridiculous?"

The dog demon snorted, "Enough." He turned to look at her, "You are more amusing then you are ridiculous."

"Wh-What?" The noirette flushed and blinked, "How am I amusing?!"

He shook his head a bit, his lips tugging upwards, "You just are."

"That doesn't explain it at all!"

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"My daughter, huh?" The green eyed fox frowned and faced the direction the wind blew, he could smell her scent on the wind. "Ahh, this is nerve wracking..."

It had taken him awhile to relocate her scent, but now that he found it.. he was nervous. He ruffled his long black locks and started to stroll. There was no rush, he could take his time. Besides... the walk there would give him time to organize his thoughts. He smiled widely, this would definitely be interesting.

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

The two hadn't been walking for long, maybe an hour or two. Akemi was just glad that her body was tough or else or feet would have died long ago, especially in the shoes she was given. Don't get her wrong, she loved them, they were made well and very durable... She just wasn't used to them. Her choice in shoes, were usually, converse. She was just glad she had socks to go on while wearing the sandals. It looked fancy-ish... She wondered if it was because her alpha was a lord, so Takome wanted her to look a little fancier. The noirette sighed, a little worried due to the fact that he was a noble. The nobles of this period were stuck up and snobby. She was a half-demon. Normal demons didn't even like her, would nobles diss her even more? The thought made her cringe.

Akemi sighed as she looked up at the beautiful night sky, "Do you mind if I sing?" She asked softly, she wanted to distract herself from the thoughts of hate.

Sesshomaru shook his head, to say that he did not mind.

"You sure? It's an odd song..."

"This one does not care."

The noirette bit her lip and stared at him, but took in a soft breath to sing, she hadn't sung her favorite song in awhile, " _The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_ (1)..." She started softly, in another language, one he had only recently learned. She sang in a light, but high pitched tone. The lyrics were sweet and slow.

" _'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I'd send a postcard to you, dear. 'Cause I wish you were here_."

The golden-eyed demon hadn't realized that the girl could speak another language from such far lands. The melody was soft and pretty, he was enjoying it, he just wished he understood all that she was saying.

She hummed a tune for a few seconds, it was quite catchy, " _I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you because it takes two to whisper quietly._ " She inhaled slowly as she looked down at her hands, " _The silence isn't so bad... 'til I look at my hands and feel sad, 'cause the spaces between my fingers, are right where yours fit perfectly."_

The half-demon took in another soft breath and her hands linked behind her back, " _I'll find repose in new ways. Though.. I haven't slept in two days, 'cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.." She sighed and swayed lightly, "But drenched in vanilla twilight. I'll sit on the front porch all night, waist deep in thought because when I think of you... I don't feel so alone_."

" _I don't feel so alone_.." She looked down at the grass, " _I don't feel so alone.._ "

Her eyes closed, " _As many times as I blink, I'll think of you.. tonight."_

Sesshomaru peeked at her from his peripheral, watching her smooth swaying. She did not trip, despite not watching where she stepped, perhaps

" _I'll think of you tonight_." The noirette's voice was a little softer.

" _When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.."_ She was starting to choke up, but she wanted to finish the song, _"And I'll forget the world that I knew... but I swear I won't forget you..."_

Akemi slowed a bit and looked back to the stars, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears, " _Oh if my voice could reach back through the past... I'd whisper in your ear-" Her voice got quieter, "-'Oh, darling, I wish you were here_ '..."

"... Did you learn such a song from your timeline?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned his head towards her, he couldn't quite understand why she would sing such a sad song when her heart was already aching.

"Yea.." She nodded a bit, her voice was strained, as she looked down, "It's one of my favorites, but.."

Sesshomaru sent her a curious look and she met his eyes briefly, she sighed.

The half-demon ran a hand through her bangs and wiped her eyes, to keep herself from crying, "I-I just... never would have guessed that it would eventually be my story."

"Did you learn English, in your time?" He was trying to distract her, he didn't wish her to dwell on her sadness.

"Mm.." She nodded, her expression was relaxing a bit, "Do you know it?"

The dog demon frowned, "Yes, but I did not understand some of the words you spoke."

"That's not all that surprising..." She started, "Time is the only thing that changes speech."

"Yes." His frown deepened, "But what does _postcard_ mean?"

Akemi stared at Sesshomaru for a moment, before a small laugh escaped her, "Oh my god..." She managed out, but soon she was full on laughing.

The dog demon couldn't deny how refreshing her laughter was, but he was a little irritated, "I do not understand what is causing you to laugh."

"I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, i-its just..." She gave off another laugh, "Out of that e-entire song, you're wondering what a _postcard_ is!"

His eyebrows twitched in irritation, "Yes, I am."

The half demon held up a hand, "Okay, okay.. j-just let me calm down.." But she continued to laugh.

"You are ridiculous."

She couldn't hear him over the sound of her own laughter.

* * *

 **(1) The song is called Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Funny story! When I chose this song, I hadn't yet heard all of it and by the time the song was done I had typed it out. I was very surprised to see how well it fit with the story, but it makes me happy that I chose such a fitting song. So, her reaction and everything was completely unplanned. My OC and I shared a very similar surprise in that moment. By the way, you may or may not see more of their music in the future** ***wink wink***

 **Please Review!**


	8. A Soothing Touch

**Yikes has it really been 2 years since I updated this???**

 **Sorry, to my loyal followers.**

 **A lot has been going on. I lost my house, then didn't have internet, then had to sell my computer, and just this past year I had a baby and got married!**

 **Its been a lot.**

 **I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed my story since I vanished. I don't know how you found it, but you did! And it helped me to not forget this story.**

 **I have so much planned for Akemi, I'm glad I'm back.**

 **x**

 **Enjoy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any canon characters. I own Akemi, my created characters, and her tale.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8

"Faster."

"This… This is as fast as I can go!" Akemi panted, sweat glistening on her skin.

Sesshomaru sighed and straightened his posture, "In a real battle there will not be an option."

After finding a camp site they had immediately started sparring, only the occasional break for food or water. They were set to walk again the following moon light.

"I know, but we've been sparring for hours!" She rested her wobbling hands on her knees. The moon was almost over the horizon, meaning the sun was going to come up soon. "My muscles are burning.."

"Fine, I cannot expect you to show much improvement on the first day. There is a stream near by, follow me to bathe."

"A bath?" The thought of cool liquid on her skin was almost mouth watering. She hadn't had a chance to bathe in five days. The day she had first arrived.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her excited expression, he made a sound of confirmation and she laughed happily.

"A bath would make all this worth it!"

"You are ridiculous."

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"What are you doing?" Akemi did not dare remove her hands from her eyes, her face was the darkest it had probably ever been and the sight beyond her hands would simply make her explode.

"This Sesshomaru does bathe, Akemi." He stated as if it was the obvious, the soft fabric slipping off his shoulders. He paused and stared for a moment at the flustered girl.

"I-I'll go and wait-" The half-demon's words were silenced when the sensation of her hair being touched assaulted her senses. Her hands moved away from her face and her eyes peaked open.

Sesshomaru's gaze was unreadable, his golden eyes seemed to be glazed over with warmth. Her eyes trailed over his relaxed features, her heart skipping a beat. She was searching for something, but she didn't know what.

The strand of hair slipped from his grasp and fell against her cheek. Just like that, the spell broke. Her face exploded with a maroon shade. It clicked in her head just how little clothes he wore. His bare chest revealing well toned muscles and smooth silky skin.

A squeak escaped her lips and she ran behind a tree, a hand gripping the fabric above her heart. She could feel it beating like crazy. She did not see the look of irritation mixed with frustration setting on to his features as she ran.

"I-I'll wait over here for you to finish b-bathing," She managed out in a higher pitched voice as she sunk to the ground.

Sesshomaru did not answer, he only continued to undress and then step into the cool water. He was frustrated because she ran and irritated because he should not have wanted her to stay.

It was becoming less clear why he was denying himself and why he denied her. He was having a harder time convincing himself that it was just because she was a half-demon. Everytime he reminded himself a small voice would ask- Why does it matter? And… he didn't have an adequate answer for that.

He looked up at the stars and sighed, a hand rubbing over his face. He was in a bind.

Akemi on the other hand, could not get the look she had seen on his face out of her mind. It was so gentle. Just at the memory, her face flushed softly as she twirled the strand he had grabbed.

Soon, he was stepping out of the water and was pulling his clothes back on. He rounded the tree and found that he could hardly make eye contact with the curly haired half-demon.

"You may bathe now, if you still wish."

Sesshomaru could feel her eyes scanning his features and he wondered what expression she was looking for. She sighed and pulled herself to her feet, a soft pink dusting her cheeks.

"Yeah, I still want to bathe.." Her tone was a little disappointed.

He wondered, yet again, what kind of expression she had searched for.

The demon hummed in acknowledgment and sat up against the tree, the water remaining slightly in his line of sight. Akemi didn't notice until her fingers had just finished undoing her sash, she held her clothes together with a free hand. She swallowed thickly.

"W-Why not sit where I was sitting?" Her face was darker and her ears were almost flat against her head.

"… In sitting here, this Sesshomaru is closer in case of danger." He glanced at her from his peripheral, before shutting his eyes.

The half-demon sighed, she was getting tired and she wanted to bathe, but… "Promise you won't look, then?"

"This one promises."

She examined him for a second, his eyes were definitely closed. Hesitantly, she continued to pull her clothes off. The cloth falling into a pile at the bank.

Pointed ears twitched towards the sound of cloth falling and the soft sound of moving water.

The water was rather cold, but felt divine against her hot skin. She sighed softly.

Promises, the demon was discovering, were hard to keep. His heart had already skipped a few beats and his mouth was now as dry as loose soil.

Suddenly, he couldn't hear her breathing anymore. His blood ran cold and his eyes popped open. Just as he opened his eyes, she pulled herself up from the water with a gasp. Her back was to him and he could not tear his eyes away.

Akemi hummed softly as she pulled her soaked curls over her shoulder to ring some of the water out. It left her back completely bare for Sesshomaru to examine. His eyes trailed over her smooth skin. He had full view of the way her hips flowed to meet her torso. Her curves weren't as obvious as some, but it made them more desirable to him.

The half-demon turned to step out of the water, her eyes were closed and she was still humming. He almost caught full view of her front before her eyes opened and she froze.

She shrieked and turned back around, the water swirling at the fast movement. She turned her head to look at him in her peripheral, her face was on fire to the point to where her ears were hot as well.

"Holy shit! You pervert!" Akemi's voiced in a panicked and angry tone, "You broke your-"

The half -demon stopped, he was blushing. He was very slight and he was looking away so it was hard to tell, but he was blushing.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and swallowed, his face was hot and he hoped she couldn't see it. He stood and decided he was going to wait a bit ahead, "Get.. Get dressed you need to rest for tomorrow."

Akemi took in a slow deep breath and slowly stepped out of the water, her eyes never once leaving him as he walked off. She was severely embarrassed, but it made her feel better to know she wasn't the only one.

She picked up her top and held it against her breats, making herself feel more covered. She ran her hands through her hair to ring it out some more and swiped her hands over her arms trying to rid it of water. It wasn't working well and she was getting cold. She cursed silently when, suddenly, a soft green glowed ran over her limbs, evaporating the water droplets on her skin, it moved over her body, even making it's way through her hair. As soon as it appeared, it vanished. It left her body feeling warm.

"What the…" Her green eyes scanned her skin, searching for the green glow. When it didn't appear she decided to get dressed. She would have to ask Sesshomaru about it later, he may have a clue.

Once dressed she started towards camp, all while staring at her hands, her encounter with the dog demon almost forgotten. Almost. She tried to reimagine the warmth the glow had given her, but she was just left with the memory and not the real thing. She kicked a pebble out of frustration and kept walking.

Soon she could see Sesshomaru, he was facing in her direction, he had heard her coming. She met his gaze briefly only to flush and look down at the dirt.

The walk back to camp was thick with awkward tension. Once they reached the small clearing, lit with an orange flame, she slid to the ground with a sigh. The dog demon watched her for a moment, his brow furrowed before sitting beside a a tall tree, not too far from the half-demon. She looked up when he took in a deep breath.

"It.. was not my intention to break our promise." Sesshomaru's voice caught her off guard, "I could not hear your breathing when you went under the water, I then looked over to confirm your safety."

Akemi stared into his golden gaze, to say she was shocked was an understatement, "Are… Are you apologizing?"

The dog demon looked away, he wondered why it was so hard to utter small apologetic words. Maybe because his pride was too large or maybe it had just been so long since he had asked for forgiveness.

With a much softer expression, the half fox stood to her feet and crouched in front of the demon lord who still avoided her gaze.

Akemi lifted her hands gently, her mouth going dry as she hesitated. She took in a shaky breath, a blush dusting her cheeks, and gingerly guided his face upwards so he could meet her eyes. Widened golden met sweet emerald and she moved her hands to caress his cheeks.

"Don't worry, Alpha, I forgive you."

Akemi then shifted her body to rest her head in his lap, her legs drawing inward. Sesshomaru barely had time to register her words before she was laying down. How could he be deserving of such a sweet and gentle touch? It was as if that one sentence melted all his troubles away.

After a few moments of silence she turned on to her opposite side, to face him. His scent lulled her, pulling her closer to sleep as she gripped his clothes, nearly hugging him.

"Its.. really weird, but... I actually really-" She yawned, "Like the way you smell." She mumbled, her breathing beginning to even and her eye lids dropping.

The dog demon examined her features gently and brushed a tight curl away from her face. She gave off a small hum when his finger tips brushed against her cheek. The curl wrapped around his finger and he brought the strand to his face.

"I enjoy your scent as well.. Akemi."

Sesshomaru's voice was low and the woman made no show that she had heard him. He found himself smiling down at the woman, it was slight, but warm.

Why was he keeping himself from choosing such a beautiful and perfect mate? He couldn't remember anymore.

 **XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"Hey, I'm your father! What's your name?" The black haired man groaned and shook his head, " I can't introduce myself like that! Its too blunt..."

He looked in the direction his daughters scent resided, it was nearly masked by the smell of dog. He wondered if that was her mate, if so that would be a problem. A dog would not join his family, not now and not ever.

"I'm coming, my daughter." He paused, "I just need to figure out how to introduce myself first…"

The man groaned and flopped on to the grass, "This is going to be a long day."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hope this was at least semi-satisfactory with the wait! Expect more chapters soon!**

 **Follow~Favorite~Review**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT STILL IMPORTANT

**Hey Guys!! Not a chapter, but I did go back and read some of my stuff and realize that it was a bit outdated per my writing style! I will be going back and to edit the chapter to get them more in track with my current writing style.** **After all it has been two years since I touched this story.** **I will delete this when it's done and post a new chapter stating such, just in case anybody wants to go back a read it again.** **Have a great day everyone!!** **Much Love, Kyte(FlamingCatDemon13)**


End file.
